Chapter 48
Song of Flowers 5 (ハナノウタ 5, Hana no uta 5) is the 48th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Lila contemplates that she prayed to the stars to become a magician and her prayers were answered when she caught a falling star. Yuhi receives a call from Akina and the two discuss the current situation. After their conversation, Yuhi tells Mariabell that Akina is becoming more like his grandfather, Makiharu. Yuhi asks Usuzumi if he agrees, as Usuzumi fiddles with a cellphone, complaining about machines being too complicated in the current times. Usuzumi hands over the cell phone tell them to bring it to Shidare’s lab. At the Senate office Uzu receives a call for Shidare. Uzu explains that upon hearing Juli was endangered, Shidare left. Juli is shocked by Lila being a hanyou to which Lila tells Juli to call her a magician instead, as she snaps her finger to summon three floating blades. Lila shoots the blades, barely missing Kotoha and Ao who had just entered the room. Kotoha sees Hime trapped within her metal box and ask why she playing around. Lila fires another round of blades at Kotoha which is blocked by Zakuro’s earth golem. Zakuro confirms with Akina that she has met with the others and tells Akina to be careful before hanging up. Lila greets Zakuro who does not remembers meeting her. Lila summons numerous blades and begins to fire. Kotoha tells Zakuro to take care of the other half of the blades. Zakuro prepares herself, causing her necromancer markings to reappear and Kotoha licks a tray to install it into her shortcut. Lila fires a continuous barrage of blades at the two of them which begins to tire them out. Zakuro begins to counter attack before she is stopped by Juli yelling that it is her little sister. The attacks stop, as Lila is annoyed that Juli would refer to her as her little sister yet not be happy to see her. Lila swings her broom and the walls of the room fall outward as if the were stage props. Lila knocks Kotoha away as she lifts the floor away from her, Zakuro and Ao. As they fly away, Kotoha exclaims flying is cheating. Lila looks to her sister stating the two of them were alone while Hime hides underneath the bed. Kotoha, Ao and Zakuro attempt to chase after them but are too slow. Ao states it is to be expected for a hanyou to be so strong, which Zakuro and Kotoha are confused by. Lila broom flies towards and is caught by Kotoha. Kotoha drools over the prospect of a witch's flying broom as Ao receives a call from Akina. Akina tells Ao he had just arrived at the clinic to find it missing. Akina warns Ao that if a youkai hunter is present that means Enjin must be as well. Ao hangs up and ask Kotoha sweet throat medicines. Ao uses her satellite ability which is observed by Juli as Hime and Juli fight on the floating platform. Lila ask Hime why she is holding back, to which Hime responds stating there is no reason for them to fight. Lila states that her objective is to have Juli become a magician. Juli blasts Hime away knocking her off the platform. As she falls Hime exclaims she will not accept it and it is Juli who is wrong. Lila is suddenly shocked by an attack by Noriko wielding a large anti-youkai barrier stun-gun like device. Noriko asks why Shidare cares about Lila so much and offers herself to Shidare. Zakuro and Ao catch up with Noriko and Shidare. Ao states that they are being excessive to which Shidare explains their device to a light anti-youkai barrier but notes it strange for Lila to be in such pain. Noriko and Zakuro note that Lila is in pain because she is a human not a hanyou. Shidare has Noriko disable the device and Lila falls to her knees in front of Juli. Lila begins to cry as she tells Juli she simply wanted to surprise Juli and hear her say she was glad to see her alive. The platform begins to fall but is held up by Hime riding on Lila’s flying broom piloted by Kotoha. Hime explains that it was Juli who was in the wrong. Juli states before she wanted to apologize before she told Lila she was happy to see her but had too many things to apologize for. Hime tells Juli that people say thanks when they are happy, sorry when they have done something wrong which is what she and the townspeople taught her so she must apologize as well. Juli apologizes to Lila. Kotoha notes that if simply apologizing were enough, there would be no need for police to which Hime states she did not been you would necessarily be forgiven. Hime tells Lila to forgive Juli since she is sincerely apologizing and that they are family. Lila tells Juli that she does not need to apologize because she just wanted to make her happy because she loves her. Juli hugs Lila, begins to cry and tells her she is glad she is alive and that she enjoyed her magic tricks. Lila is glad to hear her sister’s word but states it is too late, since she had made a contract. In the distance Enjin watches the situation and causes falling energy to fall towards the sisters. The energy is intercepted and scattered by Akina who confronts Enjin. Characters in order of appearance * V Lila F * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell * Usuzumi Iyo * Uzu Kibune * V Juli F * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami * Hime Yarizakura * Zakuro Kurumaki * Shidare Morioka * Noriko Shiina * Enjin Hiizumi * Akina Hiizumi Navigation Category:Chapters